kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Luna
Chapter 43 of SOS. This is part of the Homeworld Series of worlds, following Luna as she goes through her memories of her homeworld. Story Cold Feet As Luna had passed through the door into the illusory world, she was greeted with the site of her home city. A kingdom that had been left in ruins when she had last looked at it was now one that was filled with life and happiness. While she was taken aback by this at first, she was eventually greeted with the site of her twin brother, Akira, who she then proceeded to weep over how much she missed him. While Akira was confused by this, the two of them eventually made their way over to the castle in the city, and once beyond the gates they were met with Luna's parents. After reuninting with her parents and catching up, the parents then wondered what Luna had been doing all this time. They then went to go tell her about how they had been setting up the marriage between her and her fiance, Blake, only for the group to then stumble upon Blake himself. Overwhelmed both by seeing her fiance whom she presumed to be in the realm of darkness and the surrealness of the events around her, Luna fled from the castle. As she made it to the lake near the town, the girl then ran into the Beast. After the two exchanged greetings, it was then that they had decided to go back to the castle. After walking through the castle, she eventually found her family awaiting her. As Blake saw her, the two embraced for awhile before finally pulling back. It was at this time that Akira had noticed that Beast had followed inside and proclaimed him an intruder. However, after being defended by Luna, Beast was eventually treated as a guest of the house. A while later, Luna had been sitting star gazing by herself, wondering what she was supposed to do in this trial. As Blake approached her, the two began to converse. Luna expressed her confusion and how she wasn't sure if she quite knew who she was, if she had changed at all. To this, Blake simply responded that since she had returned it seemed as though a part of her was missing. While she was unsure what this meant, she eventually realized how late it had become and told Blake that he needed to get home. Once he left, in order to clear her head the girl then went to her ice skating rink. Once there, she was greeted with one of her servants who happily presented her with a pair of ice skates. After reenacting a scene from Yuri on Ice, the Beast complimented her skills and wondered why she seemed to be so closed off with others. While Luna wondered this herself, she was then assailed by a voice, telling her that she was alone now and would be forever. While Luna tried to deny this, the voice eventually manifested into a shadow and kicked the girl down. The Mark of a Phoenix As the shadow had knocked Luna away it then proclaimed that darkness and chaos would fall upon the world. As it did, a dark shadow fell upon the entire world with an army of heartless appearing. Stunned and speechless, Luna was eventually dragged off by the Beast and Blake, eventually being dropped off with her family. While the situation was finally being processed by the girl, Luna broke down proclaiming how useless and powerless she had been, essentially stating that the inevitable collapse of the world was her own fault. This was followed with Beast berating her for giving up, Blake attempting to encourage her, and a voice belonging to an entity known as Mira both berating and encouraging the girl. As she received these words from those close to her, Luna eventually came to the realization that sitting back and doing nothing would do no good for anyone. She realized that she needed not only to become a beacon of hope that her people could rely on, but also someone who wasn't willing to stumble and ask others for help. As she came to this conclusions both of her shoulders shined, having a tattoo emblazoned on both of them, to which the shadow referred to them as the "Mark of the Celestial Phoenix." As if on cue, from overhead, a blue feathered phoenix by the name of Lua appeared. As Luna asked for its assistance, the bird landed, shifting into its super anime pretty boy form. The phoenix boy then exploded into a flash of light, blinding everyone in the area. When the light slowly returned to normal, Luna was in a new form coated in armor, revealed to be the phoenix's chosen champion. When she went to attack the shadow, she then revealed her new keyblade, and struck at the being. A totally awesome fight was then implied to have happened. After that, Luna found her defeated shadow and embraced it. As she proclaimed that they were no longer alone, she accepted the scared part of herself and eventually saw that the door to the Castle of Illusion had returned. After saying goodbye to the illusions of her loved ones, the girl left the through the door.